


That Moment

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Filming, Fluff and Angst, French Characters, Jealous Harry, M/M, Perfume, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you smell when you think of ‘That Moment’?” the photographer asked, sniffing Louis’ hair sensually as he spoke.</p><p>“Love.”</p><p>“What does love smell like?”</p><p>“Sweet.”</p><p>or the one where Harry gets jealous on the set of their perfume ad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

Louis pulled up outside the studio and waited while Harry finished sending off a text, checking the time on the dash board before turning off the ignition and curling his fingers around the keys.

“You all ready?” he asked, turning to the curly haired lad beside him and watching as his pretty face turned into a frown and his rosy pink lips pouted slightly.

“I guess,” Harry muttered, his phone twirling around in his large hands as he played idly with it in his lap.

“What’s up big guy?” Louis asked, wriggling his eyebrows playfully in an attempt to get a smile out of his boyfriend. He’d noticed that Harry had been quiet all morning and now he wanted to get to the bottom of the problem.

“What’s up with me? Or what’s up with the big guy?” Harry queried, his hands waving to his crotch and he couldn’t help but grin at the exasperated eye roll his blue eyed lover was giving him.

“I don’t know about a big dick but you’ve certainly got a big head,” Louis chastised, reaching across to ruffle Harry’s curls, knowing it would annoy him but the green eyed lad’s grin didn’t fade as his eyebrows rose suggestively instead.

“Speaking of head…will I be getting any later?”

“HAROLD. No you will not, now will you just get out this god damn car now otherwise I won’t be accountable for my actions,” Louis yelled, noticing that once again Harry had managed to dodge the original question. The fact though that Louis made it to Harry’s side of the car and opened the door for his boyfriend before he did showed he was just joking around and he actually wolf whistled as Harry put on his Ray Bans and flashed Louis his dazzling smile. “Although I could always be persuaded to change my mind,” he winked, running ahead of Harry as he noticed Niall pulling into the car park.

 

***

The boys had been on set for over two hours now and thankfully they didn’t have too much left to record. Liam and Niall still had to film an introduction to the perfume Video and Louis had to record his parts with Kayvan Novak who was playing the French photographer Girolle for the shoot.

Harry rubbed his temples as he stood to the side, waiting patiently to watch Louis do his part. Luckily his own filming had gone quickly and without too many mistakes and he’d even managed to catch up with a phone call to his sister Gemma.

“Watch the master at work,” Louis boasted as he walked past Harry, strutting his bum in his tight black jeans for added effect, knowing the impact he had on his curly haired boyfriend. Of course whenever they were around anyone but their families and the other boys they had to act purely like friends and so Harry refrained his twitching hands from grabbing hold of the perfect butt sauntering away from him.

_Harry could vividly remember a year or so back when all five lads had been doing a radio interview. It was in the days when he and Louis were still allowed to sit next to each other and they’d been able to laugh and joke and mess around together. He could see as the interview went on though that Louis was beginning to get bored and just as Liam was answering a question about Sweden he turned to Harry and made a cross eyed face at him, making him hold in a laugh at his adorableness. Louis leaned forward and pressed his mouth in to dimple his cheeks and Harry couldn’t help but stroke the older lad’s cheek, making Louis purse his lips in for a kiss. Suddenly Harry remembered they were in company and whispered creep into the microphone bringing Louis attention back to the present. He’d asked if the interview was being live streamed and after being told that it was he vowed to try and be more careful in these situations. The only problem was that when he was with Louis, no matter how many other people were around…it felt like it was only the two of them._

“Hi my names Louis,” Louis walked up to Kayvan.

“Lovely to meet you,” the older man who was dressed in tight leather clothes with a red and white bandana tied around his head not unlike the ones Harry himself often wears greeted Louis with a tight handshake. “Louis, good French name there.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the overly fake French accent and wondered what the outcome of the final video would look like.

“What do you feel when you think of ‘That Moment’?”

“Hhhappy,” Louis answers, stuttering slightly.

“What do you smell when you think of ‘That Moment’?” the photographer asked, sniffing Louis’ hair sensually as he spoke.

“Love.”

“What does love smell like?”

“Sweet.”

“A sweet warm love, means a sweet warm face-yes?” Louis only shrugged as the man circled him slowly, his large taller frame caging Louis’ smaller one. “Show me the sweet warm face.”

Harry missed Louis’ face as Niall bounded up to join him at that exact moment and stood by his side. The Irish lad smirked up at Harry as he noticed the lad’s frowning face as the fake French man shouted ‘No’ a good few times at Louis before taking his hand and leading him away from the camera.

“Jealous Harry rears his ugly head,” Niall snorted, nudging Harry with his shoulder playfully.

“I am so not jealous mate. It’s only-“ Harry’s words come to a sudden stop as he watched Kayvan raise his right hand and stroke the side of Louis’ head, his fingers entwining in his hair. “Did he just…did my boyfriend…he just leaned into the touch,” Harry fumed, his hands clenching into fists by his side.

“Harry dude it’s only acting,” Niall placated, trying to get Liam’s attention to come and save him. It was to no avail though as Liam sat swiping on his mobile phone as he talked to Zayn who was standing over him and peering at the screen too.

Kayvan gave Louis’ shoulder one last squeeze as the blue eyed boy bowed his head coyly-a cute smile tugging at his lips before the producer called it a wrap. Everyone started cheering and clapping happily and Niall joined in timidly as the figure next to him remained still, unmoving and silently fuming.

 

****

“Home,” Louis announced, forcing Harry to open his eyes and pull his head away from the head rest sleepily, groaning as his long body unfurled out the open door. He walked into their shared apartment silently and as soon as the door swung shut behind them he felt Louis’ arms curl around his waist. “You looked hot today,” Louis murmured, his hands sliding up to rest on the bunched up sleeves of Harry’s light grey t-shirt. “How much do I love these arms?” he spoke, dipping his head to start showering Harry’s muscles with soft kisses. A large warm hand on his neck forcing his head back stopped him in his tracks though and he looked up to Harry, his eyes locking with cold green ones.

“Not now,” Harry spoke, his thumb brushing over Louis’ collarbone once before he moved out of the older lad’s hold and made his way into the bedroom, kicking his boots off as he went. He was expecting Louis to follow him in but after a few minutes of nothing he stripped off his clothes and walked into their en-suite and turned on the shower. He was about to step under the now hot water when the door opened and he immediately saw the hurt and wounded look on Louis’ face as the older lad apologised for disturbing him and began backing out the door.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry cursed, hating the fact that he’d caused Louis to look so upset. “Come here baby,” he pleaded, holding out his hand and waiting for Louis to cautiously take it. “This is nothing sexual ok but get in the shower.”

“What? Why?” Louis asked confused, lifting his arms anyway so Harry could strip him of his t-shirt, shooing the younger lad’s hands away so he could finish undressing himself. He stepped into the shower after Harry and stood unsure of what to do.

“I need to wash him off you,” Harry muttered as he reached for the shampoo and squirted some onto his palm.

“You what? Wash who off?” Louis asked in confusion, stilling Harry’s hand in mid aim for his brown locks. Harry sighed as he looked into Louis’ questioning eyes and just let the lull of the warm water sooth his body for a few moments.

“That guy today. Touching you and making you blush,” Harry breathed out, the solemnity in his face stopping Louis from laughing at the younger lad’s admittance.

“Are you serious? You’re jealous of that guy?” Louis asked incredulously. “Come on Haz it was all for a video, you have nothing to be jealous about.”

“I know it’s stupid but I haven’t been feeling well today and I just let it get under my skin. I’m sorry about before,” Harry spoke, his brow furrowing as another dull pain lanced across his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, his hands coming up to cup Harry’s face worriedly. “Why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well?”

“It’s just a migraine, I’ll be fine,” Harry brushed off, closing his eyes as Louis’s fingertips massaged over his temple. Louis now understood why Harry had got so worked up about an innocent video. Whenever Harry was feeling under the weather he would always become that bit clingier, that bit more insecure and needing to be loved and protected and looked after just that bit more. Louis raised on his tiptoes slightly and brought his lips to Harry’s, just gently rubbing his against the younger lad’s before instigating a slow kiss that revealed Just how much he loved him.

“Wash me,” Louis stated, panting for air as he broke the kiss. Harry was about to say it was a silly idea when he noticed that Louis needed this now as much as he really did. Harry needed to do it to claim Louis as his own and Louis needed it to show Harry that he was the only person he will ever want.

 

****

Half an hour later and Louis lay entangled in Harry’s arms, a single sheet covering their clean but now slightly sweaty bodies.

“I thought having a headache is an excuse not to have sex,” Louis stated, his overused body humming in satisfaction as he trailed his hand leisurely in circles over Harry’s chest.

“That’s just women that use that excuse,” Harry scoffed, flexing his arms around Louis and enjoying the soft appreciative groan that escaped Louis’ lips at the contact.

“How is your head?”

“Much better actually,” Harry grinned cheekily and he nuzzled his nose into Louis’ still damp hair. “I honestly never used to be the jealous type,” he admitted thinking back to the few relationships he had before Louis.

“What changed you then?” Louis wondered, loving the feel of being encompassed in Harry’s strong arms after a day of being forced to just being ‘friends’.

“You Mr Tomlinson.”

“How’s that?” Louis asked raising his head and returning the sweet tender kiss that Harry couldn’t help but place on his lips.

“I love you Lou and that means there’s a hell of a lot to lose. I’m never losing you to anybody else ever,” Harry growled possessively.

“And you never will. But you could try doing a French accent now and again, it’s quite a turn on,” Louis joked, shrieking as Harry gripped his sides and flipped him on his back.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that Tomlinson. And I won’t be accountable for my actions.”


End file.
